Witchers Wizards and Rings
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: A crazy idea I got while watching the Witcher Netflix series. Includes a crazy OC with magic.
1. Chapter 1

Witchers, Wizards and Rings Chapter One

**An idea that I had while watching the The Witcher Netflix Series. With an OC character who was my own design. Why because I thought of it and wanted to try it. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Seventy years prior the formation of the Fellowship-Northern Border's of Rhun in a cave-Before the light of dawn**

In the dark of night young children huddle together inside a small cage made of bone, all but one rest their eyes in fear for those around them. The one child was a young boy in rags with a curiosity as he stares at the creatures around the cage with light blue with flecks of silver eyes. Their captors were beastly in their appearance with deformed faces and bodies and wearing rag like black armour, along with broken and worn iron armour from knights of the land. All armed with weapons that match their appearance, deformed and made to mutilate their enemies. On the roaring fire were human remains being cooked that made the boy's eyes narrow as the creatures that were eating the flesh.

The boy contemplated how to escape the cage when some of the creatures heads flew into the fire before a white haired man with two silver swords in his hands while black armour and gear with a gold wolf medallion arrived and proceeded to kill the creatures. Within moments all the creatures were killed and the white haired man stepped over to the cage and broke the children free before leading them out the cave to see the dawn of a new day. The Children followed the man quietly back to their village while the child with the speckled eyes watched the white haired man before suddenly speaking, "What is your name, sir?"

The white haired man looked to the boy and answered while the other children returned to their homes, "I am Gerald and I am a Witcher," he left that village without knowing that he had changed the fate of the world.

**Weeks before the formation of the Fellowship-Bree-Night**

The Witcher Gerald sat at the back of the Duck Beak Tavern, a smaller establishment one where he is able to receive a meal and drink without dealing with bias views of world. A well known fact about Witchers' is that they are created at birth with power to fight those of the dark. Can live several hundred years and is hated by all for their strength and how they view the world. The purpose of a Witcher is to hunt and kill the enemies of man.

The bar was quiet with only two patrons besides the bar keep and his wife, Gerald takes a sip of his ale when the tavern door opened and in walked a bearded man with a simple hat with what appeared to be a pair of copper cylinders on a band on the hat. The coat of the man appeared to be made of black and red scaled leather that covered the majority of the skin while the clothes underneath appeared to be that of different realms of Middle Earth, boots from Gondor, pants from Rohan, a tunic from Riverdale. On each of his ten fingers was a different styled ring of various designs of elements and animals. On the man's waist was several money pouches, a strange short bladed sword on his right hip and on his back was a large travel pack.

The man spots Gerald and with a bearded smile walks over to Gerald while brushing off the water from the rain outside. Gerald groans and says, "What do you want Randir?"

Randir smiles and says, "Hello Geriald, mind if I sit with you?" Gerald was silent while Randir takes a seat and gestured to the Bar keep for the same meal as Gerald before Randir speaks again, "I recently received a message from the Elves."

Witcher growls before saying, "So you want advice?"

Randir shakes his head before saying, "Nope," he pulled out the letter and says, "It was how they contacted me that brought my attention," he hand Gerald the letter and sees at the bottom, 'Bring the Witcher with you.' Gerald looked to Randir strangely before Randir says, "You are the only Witcher that I come into contact constantly."

Geriald frowns before asking, "Why should I do that?"

Randir simply says while staring at Gerald with blue and silver speckled eyes, "The Orcs and Goblins are actively avoiding towns and stoped bringing attention to themselves since last summer," Gerald had to nod in understanding before Randir adds, "Dwarfs, knights, tower guards, Elves, Wizards, Witches and Rangers have been invited, have been summoned to Riverdale. If I had to guess the dangers we faced are going to be miniscule compared to what is to come."

Geriald frowns before asking, "What do your instincts tell you?"

"That we are both needed," Randir states before saying, "I will be leaving in the morning spend a day at the Weathertop before heading to Riverdale. I hope you are in condition to fight old man," Randir smirks at Gerald as his food and drink arrive by the Bar Keep's wife where Randir pays enough for both his and Geralds' food.

Gerald was silent as Randir ate his stew before saying, "Fine, I will join you."

Randir frowns when he says, "Though I heard a rumour about the Wraiths attacking the village."

Gerald nods before saying, "They attacked the Prancing Pony a few nights ago."

"Did you fight them?" Randir questioned before saying, "I have heard word they are searching for something."

Gerald frowns before saying, "They did not kill anyone but the one guarding the gate before they left last night."

They then spent the rest of the time before heading to their chambers for the night.

**Three Day later-Path to Riverdale-An hour before nightfall-a couple miles from The Weathertop.**

Randir was riding a patchy horse of whites and browns while next to him is Gerald riding a grey horse both horses packed with everything they would need. They rode at a casual pace when Gerald says in a subdued tone, "Ignoramic imbecile," getting a laugh from Randir.

Randir hummed as he says, "An insult using the letter 'j' a difficult task," he hums again while Gerald gave him a sideways glance.

Gerald shakes his head before saying, "I highly doubt that, it is your game after all."

Randir laughs before saying, "Just because I made the game does not mean I am the master of insulting people." Gerald looks to him and shakes head before seeing, the sun beginning to set.

Gerald states, "We will be at the Weathertop a couple hours after the sun sets. Those tracks we saw were heading in this direction too."

Randir smiles and says, "Probably have a similar destination to us. Maybe we will join them for a time."

"The tracks are strange," Gerald states.

"Of course, those are hobbit tracks," Randir states before adding, "Hobbits have feet of men, but the size of a child. They probably have a man or similar leading them along the path."

Gerald sighs and says, "Hence the horse tracks," he looks around with a nervous look and says, "Do you feel that?" Rindir nods and they increase their pace as in the distance they hear demonic screams.

They rode fast where they see the Weathertop and a small fire being smothered as five black cloaked creatures with metal armour ran towards the structure surrounding the entrance. The Wraiths were inside the structure as Gerald and Rindir reached the base before running up the steps to see three Hobbits being man handled by four of the Wraiths while the fifth appeared to be stabbing an invisible person. Gerald drew his two silver swords and attacked the four while Rindir's small sword turned into an full sized single bladed weapon slashing the Wraith by itself.

The Wraith released it's sword and drew a second weapon and proceeded to fight Rindir, with a series of downward strikes and side swings that Rindir blocked as he back pedalled. Enventually the Wraith forced Rindir to take a knee before releasing his right hand from his sword before bending it a backwards at a ninety degree angle before a foot long blade extended that he used to stab the Wraith with an enchanted silver blade. The Wriath burned and stumbled back.

Gerald was having better luck as he deflects the swords and uses magic to push the creatures back. The Witcher was able to defend the Hobbits for a time, but struggled when the Wraiths suddenly doubled in power.

As a Ranger from the North arrived with a torch and his sword drawn, slashes through a Wraith while throwing his torch into the Wraith that Rindir fought setting it ablaze. The Ranger then proceeded to injure the other Wraith with Gerald as Rindir rushes to the suddenly revealed fourth Hobbit. Gerald and the Ranger forced the Wraiths to retreat before rushing to Rindir's side.

Rindir removed the sword still inside the Hobbit quickly and sees the injury as he speaks, "A Morgul Blade, he will turn into a Wraith by dawn," he then took one of the pouches on his hip and started looking for an item with the sound of coins only, they were not coins but rings. "Ahh here it is," he pulled out a silver ring with green glyphs and places it on the Hobbits, right hand. The Hobbit started breathing calmly before Rindir says, "That will give us time, but it will not cure him from turning into a wraith, about another day."

The Ranger shakes his head and says, "We need to get Frodo to Riverdale," he then looks to Rindir and asks, "Why are you here Wanderer?"

Rindir smiles and says, "Received a letter to go to Riverdale, Strider. We can make way to Riverdale but by horse it is still a three day trip without magic increasing our pace."

Strider nods before a rather large Hobbit with ginger hair asks, "I am sorry, who are you two?" as Rindir places the strange gold ring in Frodo's hand into his pocket.

Strider speaks as he carries Frodo down the steps, "Sam, we can trust Rindir and the Witcher," 'Sam' appeared to not understand the situation as Strider continued, "They are allies for now."

Rindir placed a hand on his heart in mock pain as they head down to the base of the structure while Sam and the other two Hobbits quickly grab their gear on the way down and uses the blankets to wrap Frodo up as the large party of travellers begin to quickly travel through the night by foot. With the shouts of Wraiths chasing the group with Gerald asking, "What are they after?"

"Well it obviously has something to do with the Hobbits, Gerald," Rindir states as an answer before saying, "And considering who was injured it would be this young Frodo here who they are after. Am I right Strider?"

"They seek the Ring in Frodo's care," Strider answered as they reached a trio of stone statues of trolls.

Sam speaks to Frodo, "Look Mister Frodo, Bilbo's trolls," only to receive no sign of attention as Sam turns to Strider and says, "Mister Frodo is in a bad state mister Strider," Strider looks around as Sam turns to Rindir and asks, "Don't you have anything else that could help Mister Frodo?"

"Strider, some King's Foil should ease his suffering enough for him to be more aware," Strider nods before he and Sam went looking for the weed. Rindir asks, "So who are you two?"

"This is Merry and I am Pippin," Pippin the shorter of the two wild haired answered before being punched in the side by Merry before Pippin adds, "So where might the two of you be from?"

Gerald shakes his head and remains silent as Rindir answered while stroking his beard while saying, "I am afraid in my old age I have forgotten," Gerald rolled his eyes at the answer but continued to search their surroundings when Rindir asks, "But what does four Hobbits need to leave the Shire, when it is safe from the world?"

Merry answered, "We were stealing vegetables from a local farmer and we bumped into Frodo and Sam before those Nazgul started chasing us. Pippin and I, knew the best way out the Shire and to Bree," Rindir nods in understanding before drawing his sword from the direction that Strider and Sam left to see Strider and Sam along with a Elvan Woman.

The Woman and Strider talked in hushed whispers in Elvish that Rindir understood as their conversation became that of Frodo's safety and that of the Wraiths chasing them. Apparently the four from before joined up with the remaining four while the ninth appeared to have retreated away from the region. By the end the woman convinced Strider to let her take Frodo to Riverdale, with her horse's speed and the magic she has with the defences that she is connected to of the Elvan Land that will protect Frodo and her. She left quickly after looking into Strider's eyes deeply, both with concern for the other with a hint of longing before she rushed quickly to Riverdale. Sam shouted after her while Rindir looked to Strider and asks, "So does Lord Elron know you have his daughter's love?"

Everyone was confused with that except Strider who glares at Rindir while saying, "This coming from the man who encouraged it."

Rindir smiles under his beard while saying with a surprised tone, "Really? When?" They then made camp for the night before Rindir stands and says, "Well, I will be right back there is some treasure that needs my grubby hands on," he rubs his hands together and proceeds to walk a short distance away to find a somewhat large cage and proceeded to find the large chests of dust, dirt and cobwebbed covered gold and treasure. Rindir went through the weapons before finding a couple swords that were Elvish in craftsmanship. He finds a portion of undisturbed dirt from, and so using one of the swords he collected and found a small chest of gold coins. He hears a few coins fall to the ground, he looks up to see Merry and Pippin. Rindir says, "Only take what you can carry," Rindir starts walking past the before suddenly slapping his head and grabbing some of the coins and started walking back to the campsite, where he hand Gerald the gold coins to his old friend.

Gerald looked to the gold and frowns when he asks, "Why are you giving me gold coin?"

Rindir shrugs before saying, "Didn't I owe you some gold for a job in the past?" Gerald remained silent after that while Merry and Pippin returned with a large chest between the two and Strider frowns. Rindir says to the two, "Remember you have to carry that all the way to Riverdale. It is a three days walk."

Merry opened the trunk and revealed several old bottles of wine and two hobbit sized large sacks of Gold coins before Pippin asks the three, "Care for a pint."

Sam growls and then shouts at the two, "Frodo could be dying and you two are messing about!"

Merry and Pippin frown in guilt while Rindir says, "Then perhaps they can save a bottle for Frodo when he recovers, but for right now," Rindir stands and grabs a bottle with a metal cover that with a elk tree design and says, "I for one haven't had Gondor Ale since they lost its ale farms. Cheers," he pops the bottle open and started guzzling the ale quickly. When he finished, he wiped his beard where Sam noticed that it moved more than it should have as Rindir continues, "Time is a fickle mistress, all ways taking never giving."

Pippin takes out a random bottle before saying, "I for one look forward to seeing Frodo healed and are thankful that is was not me."

Sam was about to yell at Pippin when Merry slaps the back of Pippin's head before saying, "I am thankful that it was not Sam, the Gardener who actually knows what King's Foil is. Frodo would have been distraught if you had been stabbed Sam."

Rindir listens to the three Hobbits as they bicker and talk with one another when he suddenly asks, "So are the three of you close?"

Sam was uncomfortable talking with a stranger while Pippin spoke, "Actually we know each other through Frodo. Sam is his Gardener and best friend while I am his cousin and friends with Merry all my life," he smiles lightly.

Rindir smiles and says, "Then you three will be as thick as thieves by the end of your journey." With that said, Rindir, Strider and Gerald spent the night taking turns keeping watch until dawn.

**By the time they reached Riverdale**

The next day they travelled far enough to reach the lands of Riverdale and spent another two to reach Riverdale itself in time to see an old grey wizard arrive on the back of a giant Eagle before it flew away.

Strider and the Hobbits rushed to the old wizard as he appeared tired and struggling to stand from injuries sustained. Rindir and Gerald stared at Riverdale expecting to see those that summoned them and ended up sitting on a bench with their horses and with Merry and Pippins' chest of ales waiting, as Strider, the Hobbits and the Wizard entered Riverdale.

Several hours after they left the Wizard returned recovered while wielding a wooden twisted staff with branches on the tip. The Wizard leaned on the staff when he asks Rindir, "Where did you get such a ring?"

Rindir looked at the old Wizard and says, "I made it. Of course I cannot make a ring that truly makes one invisible, but I can make one harder to notice. Protect against infection or just something simple like a small spark. After all, it is the little things that can change the world."

The Wizard looked at Rindir and asks, "What is your name traveller?"

Rindir smiles and says, "I am known as Rindir. I take it you are known as Gandalf the Grey, or are I mistaken because I could actually be looking at white robs covered in soot."

Gandalf smiles with wisdom and says, "Your first assumption is correct, I am Gandalf the Grey. A travelling mage and a Witcher, travelling together it is unheard of."

Gerald sighs in annoyance as he says, "It is never by choice, but it has been a healthy if not absurd friendship over the years."

"In our line of work it is always certain that those who work together well will either hate each other or just neutral to each other. It happens with how long have known each other," Rindir states with humour in his voice.

Gerald decides to say, "Though I find his senility interesting."

"Well you are a joke of Jolly Jackass," Rindir states confusing Gandalf while Gerald gives Rindir a mirthful chuckle as Rindir says, "Your turn, enjoy using the letter 'K' my friend who is older than I."

Gandalf realises what the two are doing while a male Elf wearing a ring shaped crown around his head walking over to the trio of magic users. Gandalf sees the dark haired Elf and says, "King Elron, were you successful?"

King Elron nods before saying, "Yes, the ring Frodo was wearing slowed down the darkness that was killing him. Which brings me to ask where he found such a thing?"

Rindir nods as he strokes his beard while revealing five rings on his left hand before he says, "I made them, it is amazing what you can learn when you know where to look," when Elron's glare intensifies Rindir sighs before saying, "If you think I learnt the art from Sauron, no I found the tools I needed and the notes from the one who taught Sauron."

Elron crosses his arms as he glares at Rindir and says, "What is stopping Sauron from taking over your mind?"

Rindir stands and stares into Elron's eyes before saying, "Because I did not make rings of ultimate power," he raises a hand with one ring glows with white energy before Rindir says, "Look I made my hand glow without starting a fire," everyone looked at him strangely before saying, "The most powerful ring I have ever made simply sends lightning through my hand and what it is holding, I have never made a ring that affects the minds of those around me. Does that clear up things between us?"

Elron looked for any deception and found none before saying, "In a few days, when Frodo recovers we will be holding a meeting a couple days later to discuss the coming threat."

Gerald then asks, "Why did you want a Witcher?"

Elron looks to Gerald and after a moment he says, "Even though I would have nothing more to do with you then to gut you for the abomination that you are," he gets in Gerald's face before he says, "But your skills are definitely enough for me to bite my tongue and not get in your way."

Gerald looks Elron in the eyes to see the seriousness in his eyes and Gerald then asks, "So what do you need?"

"To save the world," Elron states before walking away. Elron stops and looks over his shoulder and says, "I have had my people prepare rooms for each of you, you will have access to the rest of Riverdale but under escort."

Rindir simply asks, "Does that also include the Library?" Elron nods before leaving silently. Rindir slaps Gerald's chest before Rindir leads Gerald to the library where they start reading until sunset.

Gerald rubs his tired eyes as he says, "Your research methods are always annoying."

Rinbir smiles before saying, "The fact we have solid information this time, I can plan accordingly. We are both going to be invaluable for this journey," causing Gerald to sigh in annoyance. Gerald growls as the two head to their separate rooms.

**Three days later-When Frodo awakened**

The day Frodo awakened was the day that he met Rindir in the library going over several maps of Middle Earth. Frodo watched him while rubbing the ring he gave him with a frown when Sam entered the Library and says, "Mister Rindir, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you and-" he was interrupted by Rindir who laughed.

Rindir after his chuckle says, "My Hobbit friend I will stop you by saying, if I was insulted by everyone not trusting me, I would never have any friends in my travels," he pats Sam on the shoulder before looking to Frodo and asking, "How is the shoulder?"

Frodo frowns in confusion before saying, "It is healed physically but," he could not continue.

Rindir nods before saying, "Unfortunately that will be the case, hence the ring you wear now, strengthens the wielder's will to defend against those trying to control them with dark magic, just remember if you ever get to the point where you feel you have lost just remember all those you care about and what you are fighting for," he shakes Frodo's hair before collecting his maps and saying, "I will see you at the meeting, Master Bagins," and leaves quietly.

Frodo silently watches Rindir while absentmindedly rubbing the ring Rindir gave him as it slightly glowed green with hidden power. Gandalf watched them from above with a frowns seeing the display. Elron stands next after stepping out the shadow next to him and says, "Rindir is not telling him everything."

Gandalf nods before saying, "True, but his words may prove the guiding force to save Middle Earth."

Elron looked to the wise wizard before turning around and looking down at the shrine of to the battle of Middle Earth from Elron's youth. Gerald stared at a mural of a demonic creature covered in shape metal plates welding a one handed mace. He has his smaller sword on his back, but his main sword is the room supplied to him. Gerald turns his head when a man with dark red hair entered the room and walked over to a statue holding a several sword fragments evenly placed and when fully positioned would assemble a long two handed sword. This sword is Anduril, the sword of the King of Gondor. It had been destroyed before the last slash of the between Middle Earth against Mordor, where its broken blade still connected to the handle managed to remove Sauron's hand if the illustrations on the wall were believed. Gerald turns to the man grabbed the sword handle and began to in a sense played with the broken blade. Gerald then noticed Strider sitting near the library reading a book while keeping an eye on the red haired person. Gerald looked at the man's chest to see a white tree design and he realised that this man is a tower guard from Gondor.

Gerald snorted in amusement when he says, "A Tower Guard from Gondor, playing with an old sword he shouldn't be touching. I always heard that the Knights of Gondor were mature in battle. I guess I was wrong."

The Knight glared at the Witcher and says, "Well I heard all Witchers are as bad as creatures they kill. So what is a monster like you doing here?" the hate in the Knight's eyes was pointed at Gerald which made Lord Elron look at the Tower Guard with a frown before the Knight continued and dropped the sword on the stand where it fell off. The Knight says, "Go back to where you are from Witcher before you destroy us all," and left the chamber.

Strider stands and picks up Anduril's handle back in it's place of rest when he spoke to Gerald, "You like to insult people," as if stating a fact.

Gerald shrugs lightly before saying, "It is for the best, Witcher's are expected to die in battle not old age. We are not allowed to make connections," with that Gerald stepped out the room leaving Strider to think.

**After midday-when all representatives are ready to meet. **

In a small courtyard with chairs surrounding a stone pedestal. Frodo sat next to Gandalf next to the path that leads to the river while on Gandalf's other side, was Rindir who appeared to be napping while Gerald sat on his other side rubbing his eyes in annoyance. Continuing on from the trend, as we continue going to the right, the representives of the Elves, were some of the princes from the other Elf kingdoms who gave quick glances to the Witcher. After the elves were a couple male mages from the magic society from the west, wearing basic robes and appearing to be disinterested. Next came the dwarfs from the North and the Lonely Mountain, though only one man appeared to be young enough to have actually made the journey, with red hair while the others were with white or grey hair. Next is the men from the four corners of Middle Earth including the Gondor Tower Guard. Strider sat between them and Lord Elron and his cohorts of RiverDale.

Gerald elbowed Rindir awake as Elron started the meeting that Rindir barely paid attention too as Elron proceeded to explain the original war and where the ring came from and it was found. Elron then states and says, "The ring needs to be destroyed."

The red haired Dwarf stands while shouting, "Then what are we waiting FOR!" before grabbing his double sided axe and attacked the golden ring from above only for the axe to shatter explosively.

Lord Elron spoke, "The ring cannot be destroyed by any craft in our power, Gimli, Son of Glorn," Elron speaks to everyone up as the Gimli recovers, "It cannot be destroyed by any know weapon, magic or craft know to Middle Earth," Rindir looks at Elron with a raised eyebrow as he continues, "It must returned to once it came, into the flames of the Black Mountain of Mordor, Mount Doom."

Rindir and Gerald nod before groaning when the Gondor Tower Guard decided to stand as he spoke with a veiled insanity as he says, "It is a gift," as he walked closer he says, "My father the Steward of Gondor has protected your lands from this threat, give the ring to Gondor. Let us use it!"

Rindir sighs at the stupidity as Gerald starts to stand The Tower Guard was about to touch the ring when Gerald grabbed his wrist and looked at him in the eyes while Strider spoke, "No one can control it. It only follows it's master."

The Tower Guard glared at the Ranger from the North with a sneer and asks, "And what does a Ranger, which is just as bad as the Witcher," he pulled his hand free and finishes his question, "Know of such power?"

One of the Elves stands quickly and says, "You owe him your allegiance, he is Aragon the rightful king of Gondor."

The Tower Guard looks to Strider or Aragon and says, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," he returned to his seat in anger.

Elron took control of the meeting, "The Ring needs to be taken to Mordor to be thrown into the Fires of the Mount Doom. Which of you will take it there?"

The Tower Guard laughed without any humour and says, "No one simply walks into Morder," he ignored the snort from Rindir, "The land is barren, blackened by ash that fills the air that fills your lungs until it is impossible to breath. And that is if you get past the thousands of orcs, trolls and goblins, with no possible chance of hiding from Sauron's tower and the Wraiths who fly in the skies of Mordor."

Rindir stayed silent as the Elves, Dwarves and Human Knights start arguing about what to do with the ring. Strider, Rindir, Gerald, Lord Elron and Frodo stay out the fight, Frodo staring at Sauron's ring while absentmindedly rubbing the green ring. Rindir notices Frodo so simply thinks aloud by saying, "Why is it that no one can look past race," Frodo looks to him with a casual glance before Gandalf starts arguing about such a topic.

Frodo looks at Sauron's ring and gains a determined look before standing while saying, "I will take it," only for apparently no one hearing him but before he could say anything louder Rindir pointed his hand to the sky and a lightning bolt shot into the air with a loud bang. Rindir looks to Frodo and gestures for him to continue, "I will take it," he then became nervous as everyone looked to him where Frodo says, "But I don't know the way."

Gandalf places a hand on Frodo's shoulder while saying, "Then I will help you with this burden to the best of my abilities, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bare."

Strider/Aragon stepped forward and says, "I will protect you with my life, Frodo. You have my sword."

The Elf prince that supported Strider/Aragon spoke, "And my Bow."

Gimli frowns before saying, "And my Axe."

The Tower Guard spoke, "You carry the fate of us all little one. You will have the support of Gondor until the quest is complete."

Rindir sighs loudly and says, "You are meant to say, 'and my shield,' before Gerald says, 'and my magic fingers' and then I conclude with 'my map to the hidden entrance to Mordor.' Now I am about to get upstaged by a hobbit Gardener," he crossed his arms in annoyance.

Gerald sighs as he looks to Frodo and says, "You have my power and this guy's insanity that he calls wisdom."

Frodo nods before Sam, Merry and Pippin, making a fool of himself, joined the group. Lord Elron looked to the eleven beings and says, "Eleven of you have agreed to this quest, from this day forth, you will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin then ruins the moment by asking, "Great, where are we going?" which caused Rindir to laugh loudly as he handed Frodo a small chain necklace to carry the ring.

Lord Elron states, "You will leave in three days, enough time to ensure that your start to Mordor will be guarded." Everyone nods at that and leave the courtyard.

**That night-Merry and Pippins' quarters**

Rindir knocks on the door and when Merry opened the door, Merry smiles and asks, "Mister Rindir, what brings you here this night?"

"I have a job for the two of you," Rindir answers before closing the door behind him to give the two their secret mission.

**The day of departure-Main Bridge out of Riverdale**

Nine of the Fellowship were waiting for their remaining two members who were at the stables saying goodbye to their horses. When the two finally arrived only Gerald appeared to be talking with Lord Elron with specific instructions on how his horse was meant to be kept and looked after. Rindir appeared amused as they reached the Fellowship where Pippin asks, "What is wrong with the Witcher?"

Rindir smiles and says, "Gerald is leaving his second oldest companion in the Elves care and wanted him safe from harm. Personally I just went with him to avoid a battle."

Merry looks at Rindir and notices the large pack on his back and asks, "Did you pack an entire house on your back?"

Rindir looked over his shoulder and says, "Tried that once, kept falling over these days I just carry the essentials, food, spare weapons and a couple nice books to read on the road."

Sam looks at him with suspicion as Elron speaks, "Today you start your journey to Mordor, each of you will only go as far as you are willing and remember to protect one another until the end," the Elves bow to the Fellowship before Gandalf directed Frodo to start the journey.

Frodo looks at the two paths and says, "Gandalf," he gains the wizards attention before Frodo asks, "Which path is to Mordor?"

Gandalf was about to answer when Rindir pulled out a large map of Middle Earth with some doodles of poor cats and animals before saying, "If we go right, we could go over the mountains or through the Mines of Moria to get past the mountains away from any dangers or left and go past the gap to Rohan which will reduce our journey by a month."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow before saying, "Left Frodo, it is safer through the gap. As long as Saruman does not find us," and with that their journey began, (**Imagine the theme is playing.**)

An hour after they started their journey Strider/Aragon suddenly says, "Can you please stop Rindir," the music stops coming from Rindir's mouth as he had been humming for a full hour.

:End of Chapter one:

**This may end up as a crack story. **

**Please comment and review, if it is flames I may comment on it. With that until next time, BEWARE THE RING WRAITH**


	2. Chapter 2

Witchers, Wizards and Rings Chapter Two

**With this I update this then I update the Uzumaki Ghost story next. ENJOY!**

**I own nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

**Campsite on the stones near the Gap of Rohan-three days since leaving Riverdale**

At the last campsite they would make before passing the Gap, Gandalf, Rinbur, Gimli and Aragon was smoking Pipe Weed as Bolomir trained the Hobbits. Gerald and Legosas were keeping watch. Sam cooked a simple lunch as Marry and Pippin trained with the daggers that they used as swords. Frodo watched from the side as he polished the Elven Blade his uncle gifted him.

Gimli starts, "Why are we taking the long way, when we can take the Mines of Moria, my cousin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf simply says, "I would not take the ring their willingly. The rings power is too enticing with all the Dwarfs inside the mines. It would be flame to the tinder," Gimli conceded that point. The risk to his fellow Dwarfs would heavily on Gimli but he would still consider it a possible path to avoid Saruman.

Bolomir had the two where they were showing that they had difficulty duelling Bolomir as Rinbur shouts to the two hobbits, "Remember if you can't win fairly! Cheat!"

Bolomir frowns as Pippin and Marry suddenly both rushed the Tower Guard resulting in Bolomir down to the ground and using their fists to keep the human or Tall Folk man on the ground. Frodo cheered them on while everyone just laughed lightly. Until Legolas states, "There is a foul sound on the wind."

Gimli frowns before saying, "It is just a cloud."

Gerald simply says, "Coming towards us, Against the Wind," With that Rindur went ahead and started concealing their campsite with a speed that was not natural for his elderly age. Sam looked at him suspiciously but covered everything that he could. Their camp was covered and they used the rocks and grey blankets to conceal themselves amongst the rocks as an army of grey birds swooped into the area searching for the fellowship.

Once the birds had left Gandalf speaks, "The Gap is guarded and watched. We must take the path over the mountain," pointing his staff back the way had come a full weeks travel.

Rinbur simply says, "Like I suggested. Saruman would have foolishly waited until his forces spotted us like they more than likely have," Gandalf had to nod with that as they finished packing and started to back track their journey in order to take the trail up the mountain. A task that actually was easier due to the majority of the return trip being downhill before reaching a winding path back up the mountain.

**A week later-half way up the mountain pass**

They had climbed up the mountain pass with no interference as they reached the lowest point where snow gathered on the Misty Mountains. They travelled till Frodo fell through a void in the snow and rolling the back along the path that they came from losing the Ring where Bolomir struggled to return the Ring to Frodo while Aragon had been ready to draw his sword while Rinbur and Gerald were already generating magic to disable Bolomir. When Bolomir did return the Ring, everyone calmed down and they continued their path. After a few more days, they reached the traitorous paths where Aragon and Bolomir had to hold the Hobbits as they travelled. Gimli and Rinbur clearing the path of snow during the snowstorm that surrounded them, Gerald taking up the rear while Gandalf followed their lead along the snowed in path. Legolas was technically showing off in that he was so light he could along the snow without leaving a trail, something that Gimli commented whenever he wanted to be distracted from the cold.

They reached the three quarter mark of the mountain when the storm started getting worst. Legolas listen to the storm and says, "There is a dark voice on the wind, enticing the storm to get worse."

"Saruman! He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Gandalf stepped ahead of Gimli and Rinbur and started speaking in the old tongues to counter the spell of chaos with one to calm them mountains from falling down on them. Eventually they were buried in snow from an Avalanche, that they dug themselves out of before arguing about risking the Gap of Rohan. Aragon against and Bolomir for.

Gimli simply says, "If we can't go over, let us go under through the Mines of Moria. Saruman's magic's won't find us through the stone of the mountain."

Gandalf struggled to explain why he did not trust the route through Moria, the Dwarfs of the mines dug to deep and release an entity of shadow and fire that could mean the end of them all. Eventually Gandalf simply says, "Let the Ring bearer decide," that simple instruction was enough to get everyone one to accept the chosen path.

Frodo looked at the storm and simply said, "We go through the Mines!" to be heard over the roaring storm.

Gandalf looked in worry at the Hobbit before conceding, "Very well, back down the Mountain, same path we took to get here, but we take a different path before reaching the base. Quickly." The return journey was once again easier as they did not have to clear as much snow and were going down the mountain instead of up, while also causing their journey to take half as long as it did to reach the height of the mountain they reached.

**Three days-Later-Outside the Walls of Moria. **

Once they reached the Misty Lakes at the base of the Misty Mountains they followed a pass that crisscrossed between rivers and small lakes leading them to the base of the mountains where when the stone walls of the mountains were seen in a certain light and angle they could see that the side of the mountain was actually the walls that surround that of a castle.

Gimli simply says, "My cousin is the leader of the Mines of Moria, after Oak-shield took the Mines Back from the Orcs and Goblins that had taken it when the Dwarfs where divided against one another until Oak-Shield gained his name sake."

"A shield made of Morian Oak, strong stuff even better fuel for smelting ore. Can burn for days, with a chunk of the stuff," Rinbur states in humor before saying, "Though if you wanted a strong weapon handle."

They walk along the path making small talk about the Mines with Gandalf even stating, "Dwarfs are masters of hidden doors and secrets that even they can forget their own secrets with time."

Legolas simply says, "Why am I not surprised."

"I don't know," Rinbur states before he says, "Actually I have used such door in the past. And each of these doors had a riddle that appeared to be an insult to Elves. I wonder what they have used to find terrorise the Elves trying to use the door without the Dwarfs' knowledge."

Gimli laughed at that as Legolas simply says, "I doubt the Dwarfs' would do something so obvious."

Rinbur laughed lightly to himself as they reached the 'hidden' location of the door. Gandalf spoke, "Ah, Ithildin Stone," he looks to the sky as the Moon is revealed causing the mural to be discovered in the design of a tree and Elvish writing on the top arch. Gandalf reads, "Speak Friend and Enter!"

Rinbur looked at the writing and read, 'Speak 'Friend' and Enter!' and laughs as Frodo asks, "What does it mean?"

"It is simple, I say the password and the door will open," he then started speaking in the Dwarf Language uttering many different passwords until giving up for a couple minute.

Pippin asks, "Why won't it open?"

Gandalf growls and says, "Perhaps if I smash your head against it, we can dig our way through," with that Gandalf sat on a rock smoking as Sam and Aragon unloaded their pack horse saying goodbye to the young horse as it went and returned to Riverdale alone. Pippin and Marry started throwing rocks into the water until Aragon stopped them.

Eventually Frodo looked at the writing and says, "It is a riddle. Gandalf what is the Elvish word for 'Friend'?"

"Mellon," Gandalf answered before the doorway opened for them.

Rinbur laughs and says, "The passed word was Elvish, Legolas. Interesting method, to know the way in an Elf would have to admit to being friends with the Dwarfs." With that everyone started walking into the mines with Gandalf and Rinbur generating light which revealed that the Mines had become a Tomb since the last time Rinbur had been there. Which was bound to happen, Rinbur had not been to Moria for a good fifteen years with constant travel. Rinbur simply states, "This is bad."

Bolomir simply says, "This is no Mine, this is a Tomb."

Gimli started crying for the loss of his bretheren as Aragon says, "We need to leave, make for the Gap of Rohan this is to dangerous to be here."

Legolas remove and arrow from the skeletons and says, "Goblins."

They started retreating when Frodo was suddenly caught in a tentacle that dragged him back to the lake where a large Octopus was planning on eating him. Aragon, Bolomir and Gerald started to rush forward to cut through the Octopus while Legolas opened fire with arrows and Rinbur started generating lightning between his fingers while shouting, "Get out the water!" Aragon, Bolomir and Gerald managed to free Frodo, and got out the water before Rinbur zapped the Octopus before it started crawling over the ground.

Gandalf shouts, "Into the mine!" with that they retreated inside the Mine and got back enough to avoid a cave in caused by the Octopus. the chamber became dark before Gandalf created light by attaching a crystal on the tip of his staff. Gandalf simply says, "We are now forced to brave the Mines of Moria, it is three days to reach the other side."

Rinbur's hand glowed with light as he drew his sword generating some extra light displayed from his sword. Rinbur states "Should have returned to Moria sooner. Balin owed me Ten Bars of Mithril."

Rinbur appeared saddened before Gimli asks simply, "What did you do to warrant that, Rinbur?" he was automatically suspicious at the mention of Mithril.

"I did the one thing that no Dwarf could manage," Rinbur started, "I brought the sun to Moria," that confused the Fellowship as they walked through the Mine.

Gerald was the first to ask, "The Sun?"

"Well light, that does not burn or set ablaze with the pockets of gas that tends to explode when Fire is near," Rinbur states, "I called it the Dragon's Inner Fire," Gimli looked at him strangely until Rinbur states, "It was a series of stones that when in the presence of Mithril glowed with ethirial light," and considering the amount of Mithril in this very Mine." They reach a deep ravine that holds they see at the end of a chain was a large blue crystal the lit the darkness below as it swayed in the natural winds generated deep in the mine.

Gandalf states, "Impressive. It is no simple task in finding Mithril using magic's even I know not."

Rinbur simply says, "You should have seen Balin's smile of joy, when he discovered that behind a wall they left un-touched was an inch thick leading to enough Mithril to create armour for a hundred Tower Guards along with weapons."

They continued to walk until they reach a junction when Gandalf says, "I do not know the path we need."

Rinbur speaks, "They all lead to the main chambers but we will need to decide carefully which path to take." Gandalf nods and the Fellowship take this time to rest. Sam was about to start a fire to cook only for Rinbur to stop him as he says, "No fires, the smell of smoke will travel through the tunnels, any orcs or Gobblin will know we are here if you start cooking Gamgee." Sam nodded quickly while they ate some bread and fruits instead of cooking the meat they had brought, much to Merry and Pippins' arguments.

Eventually Pippin asks a question that even had Gimli curious, "Why did you name the lights, the Dragon's Inner Fire?"

Rinbur was silent as Frodo went to speak with Gandalf privately. Rinbur was in deep thought before he says, "the key component is Golden Mithril."

Gimli snorts at that as he says, "That is a myth."

Rinbur chuckles before saying, "For Dwarf's maybe, but what I can tell you, to make Golden Mithril, you need a dragon to melt Mithril Dust along with several crushed gems from the glowing caves of Helmsdeep. Once that is done you mix the Golden Mithril with water, the more water you add the large the Dragon's Inner Fire will become and the distance the Mithril stand the brighter the crystals."

Gimli frowns before saying, "How did you get Balin to agree for a dragon to aid him?"

"I told him the truth, it also acts as Dragon Repellent to larger dragons due to it glowing in their presence as well," Rinbur states, "though I did not tell him how it was made."

"Aye, if I knew that a dragon was involved then I would not have agreed to that deal," Gimli states.

Gerald hums before saying, "The real question is, how did you get a dragon to help you?"

"Trade secret," Rinbur counters as he stokes his beard with Sam noticing the slight unnatural movements of the beard. Rinbur then adds, "Who knows maybe by the end of this trip you all may know my all my secrets."

It was at that point when Gandalf suddenly says, "Ah, this is the way."

"So you remembered the way?" Merry questions.

"No," Gandalf admits before saying, "But this way, does not smell as foul." With that everyone packed what gear or food they pulled out before heading into the pathway to the left. They walked through the tunnel downwards for a good hour before walking up stairs for another hour before they reach the edge of the City in the Mines of Moria. Gandalf lifted his staff while saying, "Let me risk some more light," with that Gandalf raised his staff creating more light revealing the towering supports of Moria.

They were at the edge of Moria's main chamber of Moria. Of everything, they see in a short distance was a castle with a single beam of light from outside the mountain shine into the chamber, above the structure was a large crystal designed in a giant diamond in a golden ring. Merry was the one that comments, "That is the Dragon's Inner Fire?" referring to the crystal.

Rinbur looks at the crystal and notices a partial glow to the gem that flickered. Rinbur answered, "Yeah, though it should not be resting on the castle," he looks at the crystal and noticed a chain slack over the castle. "It was lowered meaning it was done on purpose."

With that said Gimli starts running to the castle at high speed and was quickly followed by everyone. They ran into the front chamber of the small chamber which was well lit. The room was filled with the bones of Dwarfs only they were not killed by Goblins or Orcs. Gimli was mourning in pain of the grave of Balin. Rinbur looks at some of the bodies of Dwarfs and some human servants. Gandalf finds a book and starts reading while Gerald walked over to Rinbur who was quietly examining room. Gerald simply says, "These Dwarfs were not killed in battle."

Rinbur nods before saying, "This room is always lit, during the day the sun is reflected through tunnels hidden in the ceiling, and during the night the rivers of lava underground flow up and generate light as the stones used to hold the lava back for the night. Totally automated due to special stones that grow and are unbreakable during the day. At night though they would melt within moments of the sun setting. Probably why the Goblins and Orcs have yet tried claim the weapons armour in this room."

Gerald looks to the stone coffin and simply states, "If that is the grave of the king of Moria, the king must have known they would have died."

Rinbur looks at the stone and says, "No, he probably died first, Balin was more focused on protecting his people, a cave in at the time I met him was proof enough for that, he worked days moving stone by hand to help his fellow Dwarfs," Rinbur looks on sadly remembering the past along with the other friends he had lost over the years. 'They listened to Gandalf reading of the final moments of the last Dwarfs of Moria before Pippin knocked a body of a Dwarf down a well after playing with a Goblin Arrow that had been stabbed into the Dwarf. The head fell down followed by the body. Rinbur sighs as Gandalf starts growling at Pippin before Rinbur dropped his large pack while saying, "I did not expect to be doing this now," he opened his pack revealing a couple fancy crossbows with strange barrels under the arrow slot. "Merry, Pippin, you two will need to use these. Aim the front at the enemy and pull the trigger, hold it down to fire multiple shots over time. When you run out, keep hold of them and use your swords." Rinbur handed the two Hobbits the crossbows. (**Van Helsing's Auto Crossbow from Van Helsing**) Rinbur then goes over to Sam and Frodo with a couple bags, "Use these to defend yourselves," they open the packs to fine glass vials, "Throw them at the enemy or the ground, just be careful they release a burst of light to disorientate the eyes," Sam opens the pack revealing some small corked vials that hold a stone in clear liquid.

Rinbur then handed Gerald several potion vials causing him to nod and drink one before placing the others in his pouch. Aragon and Bolomir walked over to the doors as drumming getting louder, Bolomir looked to the side and suddenly was pulled back by Aragon to avoid a Goblin's arrow, Bolomir looks to the arrow and then thanks Aragon as the step back into the chamber and start sealing the door as they hear a roar, "They have a Cave Troll."

Rinbur walks over to Gimli and hands him a pack of throwing Axes to use while giving Legolas some extra arrows to hold on each side of his waist. Rinbur then sheafed his extending sword on his hip before revealing a large broad sword from his pack. Rinbur then goes to Bolomir and Aragon and handed them each a ring that only Aragon used, giving his sword a glow like that of Rinbur's blade. Bolomir just gave his ring to Gandalf who accepted the gift and used it on his sword.

Rinbur says, "Merry, Pippin focus your fire on them when they get past the rest of us, or that Cave Troll enters the room," the Hobbits nod and stand behind Gandalf while Gimli jumps onto the Coffin of his cousin as Rinbur stands next to Bolomir, then Legolas, Aragon and then Gerald stands in that order right to left when looking from the doors to the chamber.

The doors started shaking as forces of unknown origin started slamming onto the door. Surprising the doors were able to handle the strain of enemy forces by a series of axes and spears holding the door closed before they just started tearing into a doors. The doors started getting large holes causing Legolas and Aragon to open fire with arrows through said holes.

Rinbur breathed deeply as the doors started to bulged as the loud steps were heard before a loud smash occurred when the doors were forced open by a large Cave Troll that blinked struggling to see in the bright room. Which is when Merry and Pippin held down the triggers on their crossbows letting loose several dozen bolts before the weapons ran out of bolts quickly. They dropped the crossbows before drawing their swords and proceeded to defend Frodo and Sam as they were ready to throw the vials.

Rinbur slashed through several Goblins that came to close. The Longsword actually crushed them as they got slammed down on, while knocking other back violently. Gerald managing to slash through weapons and armour to destroy the Goblins. Aragon, Legolas and Bolomir was handling the goblins well and with Aragon using a sword that generated light made it difficult for the Goblins to even look at him. Gimli though had the focus of the Cave Troll as it's wild swings were poorly orientated due to the Trolls pour eye sight, made for pour hand eye coordination. Gandalf managed to defend the Hobbits and with the flashes from the vials really ensured that the Goblins struggled to fight.

Eventually the Troll got angry with Gimli and just went to slam it's hammer down on the coffin causing Gimli to comment, "Sorry, Balin," as he jumped off the coffin that was then half destroyed. Rinbur to the side notices the damage and sees ten ingots of silvery material. Rinbur then then collected himself as the light from his sword vanished before the sword started to generate lightning as every cut and nick by the blade disabled the Goblin for a finishing blow. Eventually a group of Goblins tackling him back as the Cave Troll focused on Frodo due to an unknown magical force. Rinbur struggled to get the Goblins off of him before the lightning vanished and then burst with power that knocked them back with one Goblin holding onto the beard and removing it from Rinbur's face revealing a face of a young man, in his late teens. The boys hat fell off revealing him to also being a wig revealing his short brown hair. Rinbur shouts, "That was my favourite beard you bastard!" before drawing his extending sword while holding his long sword in one hand and the other in the other, with the smaller sword energised with lightning and the longsword generating light and quickly started slaughtering Goblins.

The Cave Troll eventually managed to Spear Frodo with a Dwarvin spear, before Merry and Pippin jumped onto the Cave Trolls back. Gerald casted a spell on his blades setting them alight as he kills the goblins around him while Aragon and Legolas manages to kill the Cave Troll before the Goblins run away from the room.

Everyone rushes to Frodo while Rinbur goes to collect his ruined beard causing him to say, "Ruined," before chucking the beard to the side before collecting his hat and removing the wig and placing it back on top of his head and joining the others.

Sam spotted him and stepped between him and Frodo who survived being stabbed due to Mithril shirt hidden under his clothes surprising everyone. Sam says to Rinbur, "Who are You!?"

"We have been travelling together for weeks and now you are asking my name," Rinbur jokes before Sam places his sword at his throat.

Sam simply says, "Who are you? Because clearly you are not who you say you are with that Fake beard and hair."

Rinbur rubs his short haired scalp and says, "Truthfully," Rinbur was struggling to find the right words before bitting the Arrow, "I haven't aged for about seventy years. The beard is to conceal it so that I can actually do the one thing I am good at," Rinbur states, "Helping people."

Gerald looks at Rinbur and says, "Good you took that damn thing off."

Legolas comments, "Yeah, it made you smell like a horse."

Gandalf simply says, "Yes, your choice may be wise, but even I would not wear that thing in private."

Rinbur looks to Aragon and sees him nodding in agreement. Rinbur sighs and says, "You all suck," before walking over to the coffin and collects the ten ingots of Mithril and collects the two crossbows and goes to his pack and reloads the two. He hands Merry one crossbow reloaded crossbow and a replacement bolt holder. Rinbur then shows Merry how to reload the weapon and says, "This time aim and shoot single shots, unless you need to cover us."

Merry nodded before asking, "Does those rings work with Crossbows?"

"Yes, but we don't have time for me to teach you how to use them with crossbow. A sword is quite easy as all you need to do is grip the thing," Rinbur states before stepping away and pulling a sling shot from his coat along with one ingot from the Coffin.

Gimli speaks up, "We need to move on," Gimli rolls his shoulder before walking over to Rinbur and asks, "Anymore axes?" Rinbur nods and quickly gets the other half of his supplies of axes and hands Legolas more arrows to him and Aragon.

Rinbur then says, "We need to move now, I have an idea to give us some breathing room but I don't know how long it will give us," Gandalf nods at that as they all ready themselves to move forward except Sam.

Sam simply asks, "So are we just going to ignore the fact that he was concealing what he really looks like?"

Gandalf simply says, "Yes, Rinbur has looked like this since before he became known to Middle Earth, Samwise Gamgey, take his word on this manner at least until we get out of Moria." Sam forcefully agreed before they were all prepared to run out the chamber Rinbur pausing a few metres out and turned around with his slingshot and Ingot of Mithril and launched it into the air and onto the Dragon's Inner Fire igniting the glow forcing the Goblins within that chamber to collapse in blindness. Rinbur laughs as the group run through the army of Goblins who could not see them due to the light.

The Fellowship run towards the exit of Moria where they the edge of the Goblins' who lost their sight were able to somewhat recover only to get knocked out the way before they realise what was happening. The Goblins behind them were still blind as the Fellowship reached the stairs leading over a deep pit and quickly ran down the steps until a rock suddenly collapsed on the walkway ahead causing a chunk of stairs to fall and Bolomir needing to be saved again from almost falling to his doom. Everyone then had to be careful as arrows started flying towards them from a distance.

Legolas, Aragon, Merry and Rinbur returned fire the best they could before Bolomir and Gandalf jumped across followed by Legolas, Merry, Pippin and Gerald jumping across next. Gimli made a statement of 'No one throws a Dwarf' before heading to jump only for Rinbur to literally kick him across safely. Rinbur and Sam went next leaving Frodo and Aragon last to jump across when the gap grew due to stones falling off and the pillar holding the stairs they were on started to shake. Aragon and Frodo managed to sway the large Pillar back and forth before they managed to leap across at the stairs behind them fell down the pit. They ran down the steps avoiding steps. Rinbur got annoyed and figured that they already had all the goblins in the Mines after them, and pointed his crossbow at the wall to the side and aloud a purple ring on his right hand to glow and shifted the power into the Crossbow and pulled the trigger sending a single purple bolt through the air where it hit nothing much to Legolas and Gimli's amusement until it suddenly exploded violently killed a large number of Goblin Archers.

Rinbur looks at the two and says, "Yeah I am a The Goblins' Natural Predator," and smiles with humour before they continue running and Rinbur notices the light from the castle area growing dim and says, "We need to move, the Inner Fire is growing dim."

Gimli simply says, "Why is it failing?"

"The Ingot only crashed into the Fire, The actual crystal's holder is meant to touch a holder that is made of Mithril causing it to glow," Rinbur states as the light fails and the group increases their pace before Rinbur says, "Plus it took twenty Dwarfs to lift the damn thing into place." With that they travel into the next chamber only to be stopped by an army of Goblins.

They were surrounded and the only reason they were not being killed was because of Gandalf, Aragon and Rinburs' swords glowing, Rinbur having draw his smaller sword to achieve it. Gerald speaks to explain what happened simply, "We are fucked," Rinbur nodded in agreement before loud footsteps were heard in the distance.

They looked in the opposite direction that they were heading as the Goblins started running for their hiding spots as a red light appeared in the distance through a doorway. Gandalf closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm the fear that grows within himself before he speaks, "The Balrog, Ancient Demon of Fire and Shadow," he turns around and says, "Quickly to the bridge of Khazad Dum," everyone but Aragon started to run to the bridge in the distance. Gandalf grabs Aragon's arm and says, "This is not a creature you can fight and protect Frodo. GO!" and the two started running after the rest of the Fellowship. They ran through the last chamber as the path behind them started to alight with fire as they ran through the chamber towards the Bridge in the distance.

They ran through the chamber and actually having to run down another set of steps as the fire through the chamber. Gandalf had even ditched his own hat and pack as they ran, everyone had ditched the majority of their gear except Sam, who refused to give up his supplies for reasons he would later explain that they needed these supplies from the Shire.

They ran a good distance before the Goblins in the distance started shooting arrows at the Fellowship. In response Rinbur's purple ring glowed again and he aimed at the general direction of the Goblins and pulled the trigger of his Crossbow and fired a single glowing bolt that exploded. The Goblins stepped back long enough for the fellowship to get to the bridge as the Fellowship managed to see the Balrog entering the room. A black body with flame spewing from orifices and behind the creature, with demon horns, flaming wings and a tail stepping into sight of the Bridge. Rinbur faced the creature as the Fellowship crossed, while he pulled out a glass vial filled with black powder and started pouring a large quantity of the powder along with a couple more vials and proceeded to leave them in the pile before Gandalf grabbed him and shouts, "Cross the bridge now."

"Not going to work if the Balrog follows us across the bridge," Rinbur counters before leaving more of the vials and then proceeded to smash another glass bottle of black powder but this one filled with red and bronze specks of dust along that starting point of the bridge. Rinbur was then yanked forward and sent across ahead of Gandalf. Rinbur reached the other side of the Bridge before turning and seeing Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge. Rinbur, "What are you doing!?" Gandalf looked back for a moment with a look of regret before facing the Balrog, as it stepped closer. Rinbur shouts, "COME ACROSS YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

Gandalf did not listen instead started chanting creating more light to defend himself. The Balrog took the first step on the bridge, right on the powder Rinbur left behind causing a powerful and bright explosion while the red and bronze flecks of powder melted their way through the bridge weakening that side of the bridge. Rinbur went up the stairs a bit and aimed at the Balrog with his Crossbow and opened fire with Purple bolts that actually managed to disrupt the Blarog long enough for Gandalf to suddenly shout, "YOU! SHALL! NOT! PASS!" and destroyed the first half of the bridge causing the Balrog to fall down into the pit below. Gandalf then made a mistake, he turned his back on the defeated monsters only for a flaming whip to extends through the air and gripped Gandalf's ankle. Gandalf was forced to catch the edge of the broken bridge and Rinbur ran back down the bridge to save Gandalf only for Gandalf to say, "RUN YOU FOOLS!" before falling into the pit with the Balrog. Rinbur reached the edge of the broken bridge and found Gandalf out of his reach.

Rinbur was in shock as Gerald returned for him and pulled him back across the bridge Rinbur not even noticing the Goblin arrow pierced his shoulder but he did not pay attention to that. He was led with the rest of the Fellowship as they ran out the Mines or Moria, a task that was difficult due to the fresh grief.

The Fellowship eventually reached the surface, everyone but, Aragon, Gerakd and Rinbur were standing Rinbur just staring into the distance. Rinbur then started to slowly walk forward as Aragon gets everyone moving to avoid the Goblins that would come after them. Rinbur just simply walks along the path without saying a word.

:End of Chapter two:

**I hope everyone enjoyed see you next time oh and BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
